La Familia Love
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Terra's story during La Familia. Terra joins La Familia, hoping to get her title shot. What she didn't see coming was that she would end up falling in love. Zack/OC one-sided Curt/OC
1. Offer I Can't Refuse

I arrived at the arena for Smackdown and I looked for a staff member to see if I had a match tonight.

Turns out I did, against Ashley who thought she was so bad. Well, I'll show her bad.

I walked to the Diva's locker room and changed into my black jean shorts, black heel boots, a mid-riff sleeveless shirt, and black gloves to add to the mix. I was the only person to deserve being the badass diva in the WWE. I walked out of the Diva's locker room to head the monitor area so I could wait for my match later.

"Hey Terra!" Someone yelled from behind. I turned and saw my former teacher and mentor, Edge, walking towards. Hmm, wonder what he needed?

"Hey, what's up Edge?" I asked curious.

"Well, I really need an assistant but I don't trust anyone except you. So will you be my assistant?" Edge asked. I thought about it for a moment. "I could also help you get a title shot at the Women's Championship." Edge added. Now, I was persuaded.

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't mind working for my former mentor." I answered while smirking.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Terra." Edge said.

"One question. How am I gonna be introduced to your team?" I asked curious once again.

"Just let me handle that part. It'll have good results." Edge said while smirking and winking. I just nodded. I knew Edge was the mastermind behind schemes since that's what he was known for.

"All right." I said. I soon saw that it was my turn. "I'll see you out there later, I presume."

"Count on it." Edge said while walking away. I just laughed as I headed to the guerilla for my match with Ashley. Ashley was the first to come out and I went out after her. My entrance song "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage played throughout the arena as I walked out, dissing the crowd. I loved being a heel. I waved off the fan's insults as I climbed onto the ring side and jumped over the top rope.

Ashley and I glared at each other as the ref started the match with the crowd cheering for Ashley…

…Near the end of the match, Ashley had me in a headlock but quickly reversed it with an arm twist and kicked her in the gut. And clotheslined her. I then saw Edge and Chavo coming down to the ring.

"_What in the world is going on here? What are Edge and Chavo doing out here?" Michael Cole asked confused._

"_I don't know but things are not going to go well." JBL said as well._

I saw that Chavo had a chair and then Edge got on the side of the ring and distracted the ref while Chavo slid a chair in. I grabbed it and hit Ashley in the back of the head with and threw the chair away. Edge then left and ref saw I had pinned Ashley. I then got the three count.

"_What in the world just happened? Did Edge and Chavo help Terra on purpose." Michael asked shocked._

"_Of course they did. Terra was trained by Edge and he didn't want to his student get hurt!" JBL said defending my actions._

Edge and Chavo raised my hands up in victory. I then watched as Vickie came down to the ring and congratulated me.

"Welcome Terra, to La Familia. It's an honor to have you with us." Vickie said into the mic and the whole crowd booed at me. I heard the announcers say what?

"Thank you so much Vickie. And all you losers can just shut up!" I said yelling to the crowd. We then left the ring and headed backstage. We walked to Vickie's office.

"All right, knowing Edge, he forgot to tell you something important." Vickie said while sitting behind her desk.

"What would that be?" I asked suspicious.

"As long as you're apart of La Familia, you'll also be doing some managing for two new recruits as well." Vickie explained. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I did not sign up to be a manager." I said angrily.

"Look, we know it sounds bad but Vickie can get you that title shot you want against Mikayla. All you have to do is help us take care of our enemies and manage our two newest recruits." Edge explained trying to calm me down.

"You should have told me about this before!" I said still mad. Edge just sighed. We then heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be them." Vickie said excitedly as she walked to the door and opened them. Two blondes walked in. I admit, one of them is really cute.

"Terra, this is Curt Hawkins." She said as she pointed to one. "And Zack Ryder." And the other one. Wow, Zack is pretty cute.

"Nice to meet you." I said still a little peeved about this whole situation.

"These two are going to be my doubles. They'll help assist me in matches every now and then. So when I'm injured or tired, one of them will take over for me." Edge explained.

"I admit, that that is pretty smart." I said agreeing.

"It's great to finally meet you, Terra. Your are amazing in the ring." Zack said while grinning. I felt my face go red. Oh crap.

"Thanks." I said. I then saw the time and Smackdown would be going off soon. "Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you Zack and Curt." I said while walking to the door. "How about us three hang out tomorrow so I can get to know you two better?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Curt said this time. I nodded and then left and headed to the Diva's Locker Room to change and head back to the hotel courtesy lift with Layla. Things were definitely getting interesting now.

**That's the end. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins

**Okay, here is chapter 2 and I hope everyone enjoys it. I've always wanted to start this story about Terra's life in La Familia. I was sad that this ended up being a one-sided love for Curt because I love him to death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling or any talent. I only own Terra.**

The next day, I woke and got dressed in my jeans, a plain pink shirt and my sneakers. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail and went to hang out in the lobby. To my surprise, I already saw Curt and Zack sitting on the chairs. I walked over to them and said, "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you two early."

"Yeah, we didn't have anything else to do so we just decided to hang out." Zack said and I nodded.

"So, where do you guys wanna go eat at?" I asked casually.

"How about that little burger joint down the road from here, unless Terra doesn't want to eat greasy food because of her figure." Curt said while winking and smirking. I laughed.

"Unlike most of the divas, I don't have to worry about watching my weight." I said smirking back. We all then headed to the burger joint. We decided to walk since it wasn't too far. "So, I never did get your real names."

"I'm Matthew Cardona but you can call me Matt." Matt said while smiling.

"I'm Brian Myers." Brian said. I nodded.

"I'm Carena Resanna. You can just call me Rena." I introduced. We soon arrived at the burger joint and ordered what we wanted and just decided to hang out.

"So, how long have you two been wrestling?" I asked curiously.

"Since 2004. We both worked at New York Wrestling Connection." Matt answered.

"We've also been taging together for a really long time." Brian added. "What about you?"

"Since 2000. I did the independents for about 2 years. Left to train with Adam, Jay, and Mikayla for a year. Then went to both Ohio Valley Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling for a year each and then began with the WWE in 2005." I explained.

"That's a long time. I remember your debut." Matt said while smiling and I had to hide the blush on my face.

"Anyway, so where are you guys from?" I asked.

"I'm Merrick, New York but I'm living in Long Island." Matt answered.

"I'm from Glen Cove, New York." Brian answered.

"Toronto, Ontario, Canada." I said while grinning proudly.

We talked for a while longer before we headed out and walked around getting to know each other. I think Brian and Matt are really cool and I can't help but think that this managing thing won't be so bad with these two.

xOx

It was time for Zack and Curt to make their debut as a part of La Familia and I would accompanying Edge to the ring for his match. I learned that this would Curt and Zack's first time as heels which I thought was interesting. They were dressed up like Edge and I could see why Vickie chose those two. They almost look like Edge.

When it was time for Edge's match. Edge and I walked down to the ring and waited for Batista and Undertaker to come out to the ring. I got out of the ring and stood by the ramp so I wouldn't get caught in the middle.

During the match, Hawkins and Ryder went to action by switching places with Edge and wrestling. Thanks to them Edge became the new World Heavyweight Championship. I got in the ring and raised Edge's hand with the title in victory and I was so proud of my former teacher. Curt and Zack also congratulated Edge on his victory while the crowd booed us.

We all then walked backstage and celebrated. Things were hopefully going to look up for this team.

**Sorry it was so short and not much Zack and Terra but I will get to that soon. This was just a little getting to know each other stage. I can't wait to see what you have to say and please be honest with me if I need to do some improvements. I'm also sorry that the events are not that accurate since I have to get my information off the internet since it's been a long time since all this happened.**

**Anyways, R and R and let me know what you think. :) Thank you!**


	3. Now It Begins

**Here's Chapter 3 and I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry, it's delayed but hopefully I can keep making my stories now.**

**Thanks to hrodenhaver for favoriting the story. It means a lot to me and helps me keep going. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling. I only own Terra and Mikayla.**

**xOx**

It was time for Smackdown and I was in a match tonight against Kelly Kelly. I seriously hated her. I hate how she has the Kelly Expose. It brings shame to the Divas Division. I couldn't wait to take her down.

"So, ready for your match tonight, Terra?" Zack asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Kelly is the easiest female to beat here. Besides, she needs to learn her lesson about embarassing the Divas Division." I explained while frowning.

"Well, we're still going out to support our manager." Curt said this time and I smiled.

"Thanks. Well, let's get ready. We have to do a promo with Vickie and Edge." I said while turning around and heading for the GM's office.

We soon arrived at the GM's office and knocked. We heard the come in and we walked in.

"So, tonight, Terra will have a match tonight. The winner will be put into a number one contender's match with Mickie James. Then the winner will have a title match for Mikayla's Women's Championship." Vickie explained. I nodded and smirked. "After your match tonight, you will accompany Edge for his match tonight. Zack and Curt, you will do your original plan which is swtiching with Edge when he's injured. Terra, you and Chavo will distract the ref while they switch." She explained. We all nodded in agreement.

Later that night, it was soon time for my match.

"If you guys don't mind. Can I go out there myself? That's just how I am." I asked.

"Sure. If you feel comfortable with that." Zack said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. I then heard my entrance cue up. I then walked out while ignoring the fans and dissed them. I then got into the ring and waited for Kelly to come out. Soon, I heard 'Holla' cue up and she walked out while waving to the fans and I just rolled my eyes. I swear, that girl is a bimbo.

Kelly soon got into the ring and we just glared at each other. "You don't deserve to be here. You should have just stayed in Jacksonville where you came from." I threatened.

"You think that is supposed to scare me? You're just jealous because all the guys want me." Kelly said. I glared.

"As if. You don't know me." I said angrily. The match soon began and we went at it. Of course, in the end, I beat Kelly which is not surprising at all. I just smirked at her and said, "Told you, you don't belong here." I then jumped out the ring and just smired while walking backwards.

"Terra!" Someone said behind me. I turned and glared at who was behind. Mikayla and Mickie. I'm not surprised.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked annoyed.

"Terra, we're tired of how you've been acting. You need to learn respect." Mickie said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I learned respect doesn't get you anywhere." I said right back.

"What the hell happened to you, Terra. You used to be so nice." Mikayla said. I smirked.

"I grew up and saw that the light. I told you that I was tired of being the good girl. I was also tired of being in your shadow. I told you that when I attacked you." I explained while shoving past them and heading backstage but before I did. I turned my and said to Mikayla, "And I will get that Women's Championship from you." I then walked backstage, where I met up with Zack and Curt.

"Hey, you alright?" Curt asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Just frustrated. Come on, we got to go meet up with Edge." I said dropping it and heading to where Edge was.

Later that night, it was soon time for Edge's match. Edge's opponent was Batista. When it was time for Edge to come out, we both walked through the smoke and it felt weird walking through it since this is the first I've managed Edge. Edge did his usual entrance.

Later in the match, the other members walked down the ramp and surrounded the ring. When Edge rolled out of the ring, I quickly did my job by distracting the ref and Batista which was a bonus. Edge switched with Zack who took his place. I then dropped from the ring while smirking. Zack soon weakened him enough for Edge to finish him off. He then slid back into the ring while switching with Zack and Chavo distracting the ref this time. Edge then got into position with a Spear and Speared Batista and he got the win. Zack, Curt, Chavo, and I got into the ring and raised each other's arms.

I think things will go good for me.

**xOx**

**That's the end for now. Hope you all enjoyed it and please give me some feedback. I'm sorry that the events of this story don't match with actual events but this is fanfiction so I'm gonna go at my own pace and ideas. Thanks and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
